1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-143807 discloses a connector with a block-shaped housing main body that has a cavity into which a terminal fitting is insertable from behind. A retainer is mounted into the housing main body and is movable between a partial locking position and a full locking position. A fitting tube portion surrounds the housing main body. A receptacle of a mating housing fits into a clearance between the housing main body and the fitting tube. The retainer includes a retaining portion at a position corresponding to the cavity. The retaining portion is retracted from the cavity at the partial locking position to permit insertion of the terminal fitting into the cavity. The retaining portion is inserted in the cavity at the full locking position and is arranged to lock the properly inserted terminal fitting in the cavity from behind. Thus, the retaining portion holds and retains the terminal fitting in the housing main body when the retainer is at the full locking position.
The fitting tube surrounds the housing main body. Thus, a through hole for the retainer has to be formed on the fitting tube to mount and move the retainer laterally in the housing main body. Water may enter the inside through the insertion hole and may impair watertightness.
In view of this, a housing main body may be divided into front and rear housing parts 1 and 2 and a main part 4 of a retainer 3 is located between the housing parts 1, 2 as shown in FIG. 12. Thus, the retainer 3 can be mounted into a fitting tube from front without forming a through hole.
Operating portions 5 may project forward from the main part 4 of the retainer 3 and tip parts of the operating portions 5 may be exposed at a front of the front housing part 2. Thus, the retainer 3 can be moved by bringing a jig or the like into contact with the operating portions 5 from the front. A protrusion 6 could be provided on the rear surface of the main part 4 of the retainer 3, and two recesses 7 could be provided on the front surface of the rear housing part 1. The retainer 3 then could be held at a partial locking position and a full locking position by the engagement of the recess 7 and the protrusion 6, as shown in FIG. 13. However, a depth direction of the recesses 7 and a projecting direction of the protrusion 6 coincide with an assembling direction of the main part 4 with the housing parts 1, 2. Thus, an engagement margin between the recess 7 and the protrusion 6 may be reduced due to a clearance caused by an assembling error between the housing parts 1, 2 and the main part 4. As a result, a specified engagement margin cannot be obtained and the retainer 3 may lack holding reliability.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to improve the holding reliability of a retainer.